tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaxswim as "Candy" (Roleplay: The Final Season)
16:45 jaxswim ~jaxswim@99-185-40-191.lightspeed.sntcca.sbcglobal.net has joined #TDR 16:45 Ryan 16:45 question 16:46 <@TDIFan13> ... 16:46 do I answer like my character or like me? 16:46 <@TDIFan13> Are you really asking a question AT the audition? -_- 16:46 <@TDIFan13> Do you KNOW how unprofessional that is?! :@ 16:46 <@TDIFan13> I MEAN, REALLY, JAX? 16:46 I asked before but got no answer :'( 16:46 <@TDIFan13> WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS? 16:46 <@TDIFan13> "HOOTERS"? 16:46 <@Kgman04> xDDDDDDDDDDDDD 16:46 No...:'( 16:46 <@TDIFan13> YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST ASK A QUESTION WHEN THE WAITER COMES UP? 16:46 <@TDIFan13> IT'S NOT LIKE THAT. 16:46 It better not be hooters 16:46 <@TDIFan13> Ugh. 16:46 ...what is FH doing here? :| 16:46 because the male to female ratio is WAY off 16:46 <@TDIFan13> ... 16:46 <@TDIFan13> Excuse me? 16:46 I'm the queen. 16:46 <@TDIFan13> Are you showing her sass? 16:47 No :'( 16:47 <@TDIFan13> Are you aware that she is an actor? 16:47 I AM? 16:47 Just start the audition :'( 16:47 <@TDIFan13> *sigh* This is ridiculous. 16:47 <@TDIFan13> 1. What character are you auditioning for right now? 16:47 Candy. 16:47 <@TDIFan13> 2. Are you auditioning for any other characters this season? 16:47 <@TDIFan13> Oh, wait. 16:47 Yes. 16:47 <@TDIFan13> Don't answer. 16:47 <@TDIFan13> I already know. 16:47 <@TDIFan13> -.- 16:47 <@TDIFan13> 3. Have you ever acted on Total Drama Roleplay before? 16:47 No 16:47 <@TDIFan13> 4. Describe your character for me in three short words. 16:48 Can it be the ones from her bio? :3 16:48 <@TDIFan13> ... 16:48 * Kgman04 marks a large "X" on his clipboard. 16:48 :'( 16:48 * TDIFan13 scribbles "NO" on clipboard. 16:48 Okay 16:48 in that case 16:48 * Lindsay scribbles "BE NICE" on her clipboard. 16:48 dumb, beautiful, optimistic 16:48 <@TDIFan13> 5. We're getting into the trivia portion of this audition. You will be asked three questions about your character. If you answer all correctly, you have a better shot of getting in. Alright? 16:49 A'ight. 16:49 <@TDIFan13> Q1. How many times have I blinked since the audition has started? 16:49 :o 16:49 ...twenty? 16:49 <@TDIFan13> ... 16:49 Trick question. 16:49 you haven't 16:50 I'm guessing I got it wrong? :c 16:50 * Kgman04 rips Jax's audition form off his clipboard and chews on it. 16:50 KG!!!! :'( 16:50 <@TDIFan13> Q1. True or False: Candy was only put onto the show because of her looks. 16:50 True..? 16:50 <@TDIFan13> Incorrect. 16:50 <@TDIFan13> Chris displays his contentment with having a "dumb blonde" on the show. 16:50 <@TDIFan13> Specifically, in her character summary. 16:50 kk, sorry 16:51 <@TDIFan13> Q2. Candy is Grove's second-cousin. 16:51 False. >.> 16:51 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 16:51 <@TDIFan13> Q3. True or False: Candy is the youngest contestant on the show. 16:51 False. 16:52 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 16:52 <@TDIFan13> Freehugs41 will now act as a random character from a previous roleplay season for you to act with for one minute so we can test your skills. Please don't be embarrassed; we have all done it before. 16:53 Lindsay has changed nick to Courtney 16:53 Oh, hi Candy. 16:53 Oh my gosh, like, it's Tennis Court! ^_^ 16:54 You know, you're never going to win if you don't step it up. 16:54 I've seen you on the big box that shows pictures! 16:54 Right. 16:54 I had a dedicated 6 week plan to win 16:54 You have to plan EVERYTHING. 16:54 That's, like, four months, right? 16:54 Otherwise you're just wasting your time. 16:54 Ugh, no. 16:54 Why are you even on this show? 16:54 * jaxswim flips my hair 16:55 ...um...okay. 16:55 I...want the money for a big house! 16:55 blouse* 16:55 <@TDIFan13> Thank you for auditioning. Do you have any other characters that you would like to audition for? If not, please leave the chatroom. 16:55 :'( 16:55 Yes, I would also like to audition for Dirk. 16:55 <@TDIFan13> ... 16:55 <@TDIFan13> Alright. 16:55 <@TDIFan13> Hold on. Category:Total Drama Roleplay season five auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions